The present disclosure relates to a method for synchronizing a rotation speed of a rotor of an electric motor with a rotation field of a stator of the electric motor; the present disclosure further relates to a corresponding device and to a corresponding computer program product.
In the case of a sensorless commutated DC motor, an angle position of the rotor can only be determined if a sufficiently high magnitude of countervoltage is induced into the coils of the stator by the magnetic field of the rotor on the basis of a rotation of the rotor.
DE 102 21 385 A 1 describes a method for starting a brushless DC motor.